Ne Me Quitte Pas
by esquimauve
Summary: OS en trois parties. Void Finn et les Onis sont plus forts que jamais et notre petit groupe de New Directions devra se battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver deux de leurs amis.
1. Allons sauver nos amis !

**Genre : Drame/Romance.**

 **Crossover : Teen Wolf & Glee.**

 **Pairing : Brittana/Faberry.**

 **Attention : Je reprends donc un épisode de la série Teen Wolf (qui est une de mes séries favorites.) Je reprends l'épisode 23 de la saison 3. Pour ceux qui connaissent, il ne vaut mieux pas être un cœur d'artichaut et il ne vaut mieux pas que cette le personnage soit votre préféré (malheureusement pour moi, c'était évident qu'elle soit ma préférée, c'était la plus forte et la plus badass héhé :p) Enfin bref, cet OS est dramatique, donc, cœur d'artichaut, soreey. Bonne lecture et laissez une review, votre avis en détail si possible ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir car j'ai essayé de rendre cet OS aussi triste que l'épisode de TW.**

 **Et ne me reprenez pas sur les fautes d'orthographes, je sais que j'en fais, et pourtant, j'essaie tant bien que mal de les effacer ! :)**

 **. . .**

Les portes des voitures claquent et résonnent dans chaque poitrine avec une douloureuse appréhension. Les visages de la moitié des New Directions sont fermés. Ils tiennent leurs armes à bout de bras, anxieux et déterminés de savoir ce qui les attendent.

Quinn ressert sa lance argentée contre elle et se rapproche d'une Rachel peinant à cacher sa peur. Brittany fixe la grille d'un air décidé, tenant ses plusieurs couteaux bien en main. Noah et Sam fixent aussi la grille. Leur iris bouillonnant et changeant toutes les minutes de couleur montre qu'ils veulent bien plus que voir les Onis.

Tina se tient en retrait avec sa mère. Cette dernière est le déclenchement de tout ça, de tout ce malheur qui a emporté les New Directions il y a quelques semaines déjà.

Noah jauge du regard les membres du Glee Club.

« Je suis là pour sauver mon meilleur ami, déclare t-il enfin, brisant le silence pesant.

\- Ma petite amie, dit Brittany d'un ton brisé. La jeune blonde, pétillante, pleine de gaieté et de joie de vivre en temps normal a été remplacée par une guerrière pleine de rage et voulant la mort de toutes les personnes se mettant en travers de son chemin pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie. La distance a tué la joyeuse vie de la jeune fille.

\- Ma meilleure amie, Quinn sourit tristement en regardant ses chaussures, mais une main chaude et réconfortante vient s'agripper à la sienne, glacée. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que c'est Rachel.

\- Et moi la meilleure amie de Quinn et mon amie par la même occasion. » La brunette s'agrippe un peu plus fort, plantant ses ongles dans la chair de la blonde.

Quinn ne veut pas que Rachel parte au combat, il est hors de question qu'elle se fasse blesser ou pire, tuer.

L'ancienne Cheerleader s'en voudrait toute sa vie et ne pourrait plus vivre correctement, vivre tout court. Oui, la perte de Rachel serait une décente aux enfers.

Car la jeune brune ne sait ni se défendre, ni se servir d'aucune arme et n'arrive encore moins à taper avec son pied droit dans une cible.

Sam ne dit rien mais ils savent tous ce qu'il pense, pas besoin de rajouter mots.

« Alors, allons-y... » dit Noah d'un ton glacial, dénué de tout sentiments.

Il pousse lentement la grille et sort ses griffes, Sam fait de même. Toujours prévenir, ne jamais guérir. Voici la devise des ND.

Quinn retient son souffle et se mord la lèvre, elle se tourne et contemple sa brunette. Rachel sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand son regard brun/chocolat croise celui de Quinn, vert ambré. En ce moment-même, Rachel ne voit qu'une chose dans le regard de la blonde, de la peur et de l'angoisse.

« Quinn ne t'inquiètes pas... On va sauver Santana, je te le promets. Et Finn aussi bien sûr ! Il me semble que nous avons vécu pires jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est pas une bande de dégénérés mal habillés, en noir en plus, qui vont nous effrayer... Je...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, balbutie la blonde.

\- A-Alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclame l'ex-Cheerleader. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je sais que Santana va s'en sortir, et Finn aussi mais... Quinn se stoppe net et marmonne la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, répète... Rachel se rapproche de Quinn à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Son nez effleure doucement celui de la blonde, et son souffle s'écrase contre ses lèvres. Quinn retient tant bien que mal un frisson, ce n'est pas le moment opportun pour tomber une nouvelle fois sous le charme de la magnifique femme en face d'elle.

\- Si tu savais combien j'ai peur pour toi... J'ai peur que tu ne saches pas te défendre, d'une quelconque manière qui soit, ou bien que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper de la main des Onis. Tu te rends compte de l'immensité de la chose ? Cela pourrait m'abattre intérieurement et physiquement s'ils te faisaient du mal. Pire, s'ils te tuaient. J'aurais ta mort sur la conscience. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici Rachel ? Alors que tu ne peux même pas te battre, que tu ne sais pas surtout ! Rachel, j'ai peur pour toi plus que ma propre vie à cet instant. Je pourrais mourir d'une crise cardiaque si l'une de leurs sales mains se posaient sur toi, comment... »

Quinn se met à pleurer sans le vouloir, la pression trop forte, la peur trop grande. Rachel regarde le spectacle avec peine. Pose un doigt tremblant sur la bouche de sa petite amie et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser à ce goût amer de peur et de détresse, pourtant elles y mettent tout l'amour qu'elles se portent. Les lèvres sucrées et douces de Rachel rencontrent les lèvres gercées et glacées de Quinn, mais à cet instant, les deux filles n'y font pas vraiment attention, elles profitent de ce moment, _peut être le dernier_.

La jeune blonde se recule précipitamment en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, elle fixe intensément Rachel.

« Je vais me mettre en sécurité. Je ne pensais pas être un aussi gros poids lourd pour vous, je suis désolée. Et puis, si vous êtes blessés, j'ai emmené ceci, Rachel brandit une mallette blanche, pourvu d'une croix rouge. Je pourrais aider. Au moins, je serais utile dans quelque chose.

\- Tu n'es en aucun cas un poids lourd Rach', et tu le sais.., chuchote Quinn doucement.

\- D'habitude, non. Mais à cet instant-ci, oui. Bon, arrêtons de discuter, il faut qu'on ailler sauver nos amis ! » s'écrie Rachel.

La jeune blonde sourit à cette vue. La brunette est une battante et malgré la peur qui lui noue inlassablement les entrailles comme des cordes de matelots trop bien serrées, elle est prête à se battre - battre étant un grand mot sachant que la jeune fille va simplement regarder la scène pour soigner ses amis en cas de blessures, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, tant qu'elle rend service à quelqu'un.

Rachel reprend la main de Quinn et la serre une dernière fois. Quinn pousse la grille en soupirant et lâche sa seule bouée de sauvetage, regarde Rachel une dernière fois et referme la grande porte à barreaux.

Les deux filles ne savent pas qu'elles étaient observées par des forces rendues maléfiques.

 **.**

Santana marche rapidement en se tournant de temps en temps. Jamais elle n'a eu aussi peur, jamais elle n'a autant pleuré en une journée.

« Voyons Lopez, ralentis un peu ! Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, et tu le sais ! Ou bien, crie, ça fait du bien de crier dans des situations comme celles-ci, tu ne trouves pas ? » raille Void Finn, comme la latina le renomme depuis quelques heures déjà.

Void Finn n'attend que ça après tout, que Santana crie, que ces démons Onis soient plus fort, et lui par la même occasion.

Malgré la peur de se faire coincer par le grand dadais, malgré la peur de mourir dans ce long couloir infini, la jeune brune pense à ses amis et surtout à sa petite amie, _Brittany._ Santana a besoin de son réconfort, encore plus qu'en temps normal.

Santana a besoin de se sentir revivre dans les bras de la blonde, sentir son odeur, embrasser ses lèvres douces et sucrées, passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds soyeux, entendre son rire et sa voix suave. Elle a besoin de Brittany, tout simplement.

Un sanglot s'échappe de la bouche de la latina, penser à Brittany est trop douloureux.

Soudain, au bout du tunnel, la latine aperçoit un trou de lumière, _la sortie ? La liberté ?_ Santana se met à courir du plus vite qu'elle peut, malgré ses forces qui l'abandonnent de minutes en minutes, elle court jusqu'à épuisement.

« SANTANA LOPEZ ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR JUSQU'A CE QUE TU EXPLOSES ENFIN ! » braille Void Finn à quelques mètres derrière la latine.

Santana s'arrête au bord de la crise de panique, un guet-apens. La jeune fille souffle et s'accroche aux barreaux, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle panique comme jamais elle n'avait paniqué.

Plongée dans ses pleurs et sa panique, la brune ne remarque pas le garçon derrière elle.

« Alors comme ça, je vais être obligé de te faire crier ? Je pensais que tu voudrais bien me rendre ce service, après tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Voyons Santana, je pensais que nous étions amis tous les deux, que tu avais laissé ta rancœur ou je ne sais quoi de côté. »

Le souffle du dadais vient s'écraser contre la peau de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner et se figer par la même occasion.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux repartir chez moi... souffle Santana, au bord du malaise.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais partir ! Pas avant que tu ai sorti un quelconque cri, tu es précieuse pour moi Santana, tu le sais ça au moins ? J'ai besoin de ta contribution dans mon plan. Tes amis vont mourir si tu ne les aides pas, MAINTENANT. » sourit Void Finn.

Les mains de la jeune fille prennent une teinture cadavérique tant elle serre les barreaux, ses yeux sont prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, son souffle s'accélère et devient saccadé, ses jambes flageolent et son cœur se brise en mille-morceaux. _Un de ses amis va mourir ce soir, Santana ne sait pas qui, mais les voix dans sa tête ne se trompent jamais._

L'Hispanique ne tient plus et lâche tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Elle crie tandis que Void Finn s'effondre au sol dans un bruit sourd.


	2. Ne me fais pas ça

Brittany entend le cri. La jeune fille se fige, sentant son cœur s'accélérer et battre à la chamade.

La blonde n'a pas le temps de crier le prénom de sa petite amie ou de regarder d'où provient le cri, une nouvelle force obscure la tire en arrière et la fait chuter par la même occasion. Elle sent une lame lui déchirer la fine peau de sa joue, la douleur est insupportable, mais il faut passer au dessus.

De nouvelles forces démoniaques apparaissent, Void Finn est avec eux. Ses cernes sont visibles à des centaines de mètres tant les poches sont lourdes et violacées. Son sourire satisfait de ce champ de bataille est, lui aussi, tout à fait visible.

Brittany se relève tant bien que mal est repousse le monstre avec peine, elle tente de planter son couteau mais rien ni fait. Ils sont touchés, mais non-endommagés.

Tandis que de son côté, Quinn se débrouille assez bien. La jeune fille au regard ambré repousse deux créatures, esquive les coups, les leur rend avec le manche de sa lance, se baisse, esquive d'autres coups, puis regarde d'un coup d'œil comment vont les autres.

Noah est au sol, se relève rapidement et se déchaine. Il donne des coups de crocs dans le vide sans prendre de cibles spéciales. Sam est dans un coin avec la mère de la jeune coréenne, elle tente de stopper l'écoulement de sang qui provient de la plaie qui barre le front du blond.

Tina se bat et ne relâche pas.

Quinn a évidemment entendu le cri de sa meilleure amie, la personne qui ne l'aurait pas perçu aurait été jugée sourde. Ce son douloureux à l'écoute a donné à Quinn une nouvelle forme de rage et de colère. Elle doit sauver Santana, c'est primordial.

 **.**

La jeune Hispanique sanglote une dernière fois et passe sa manche sur ses yeux en tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

Elle regarde le corps de Finn étendu par terre, percute qu'il est peut être déjà trop tard et se jette sur lui. Santana approche ses mains secouées de spasmes du pouls de son ami.

« T'a pas intérêt à être mort, Finnassacre. Parce que je te jure que si tu l'es, je te tues et je.., la brune se remet à pleurer, ses forces et son mental sont mis à rude épreuve et elle n'aime pas ça. »

Santana palpe son cou et souffle de soulagement, _il est vivant, peut être pas en bonne santé et conscient, mais il est vivant._

La jeune fille se relève lentement, regarde autour d'elle, espère intérieurement qu'elle ne va pas devoir refaire le chemin inverse en portant Finn, ce qui serait quasi-impossible. Mais Santana va être obligée, personne ne va l'aider, elle est seule, terriblement seule.

L'Hispanique se surprend même à penser à Rachel. Rachel Berry, Berry, le nain, la pipelette insupportable, le troll. Santana voudrait bien qu'elle soit là, pour qu'elle ait au moins une compagnie sympathique, une bouée de sauvetage qui la sortirait de ce cauchemar réel.

La brune soulève le corps de Finn, lui prend le bras et l'enroule autour de ses épaules. Santana commence à marcher, lentement mais sûrement.

« Tu fais bien ton poids, Finnaugras. T'aurais pu faire un peu de sport avant que tout ça n'arrive, la jeune fille se pince la lèvre et reprend sa phrase, même si je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas du tout été faciles ! Tu sais, je suis désolée – parfois, de ce que je te fais. Toujours parfois, tu ne mérites pas mes méchancetés. »

Santana sourit tristement en regardant le corps de son ami, balloté par les pas pressés de la latine.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Santana pose le garçon par terre. Elle respire difficilement et reprend son souffle tant bien que mal. Finn fait le poids qu'il fait, et elle ne peut pas le porter plus longtemps, son gabarie à elle ne correspond pas du tout à celui de son ami, elle pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque tant l'effort est inhumain.

Les voix dans sa tête se sont aussi liguées contre elle. Elles vocifèrent sans arrêt.

La jeune fille plaque violemment ses mains sur ses oreilles en jurant.

« Taisez-vous, je vous en supplie... Je... »

Une voix, plus forte et plus perceptibles que les autres, au douloureux accent de la mort, résonne comme un écho dans sa tête.

Santana s'effondre par terre sur les genoux.

« QUINN ! »

Des flots de larmes se déversent sur le sol en résonnant. Santana cale sa tête sur les épaules de Finn et s'agrippe à son t-shirt – le mouillant par la même occasion. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Elle ne peut pas attendre Brittany, la douleur est trop intense, trop immense.

 **.**

Quinn enfonce sa lance dans la cuirasse de son ennemi. Bingo, la matière argentée les attend bien, elle avait raison depuis le début.

L'Oni disparaît, une lumière jaune remplace sa dépouille volatilisée. Quinn sourit et se tourne pour l'annoncer à ses amis mais quelque chose lui rentre soudainement dans le corps, lui perçant le ventre de toute part. Une épée.

La lame se retire doucement du ventre de la victime, les combats autour s'arrêtent brutalement. Le temps est comme ralenti à cet-instant.

Tina part se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, choquée. Sam regarde la scène les yeux grand ouvert. Noah arrête de se battre et tourne la tête au dernier moment. Brittany colle précipitamment une main sur sa bouche et tente d'arrêter ses sanglots bruyants. Puis Rachel arrive en courant, alertée par le silence qu'elle ne trouve pas normal.

Les onis et le 'faux-Finn' disparaissent en ne laissant aucune poussières.

Quinn a cambré son dos quand la lame s'est enfoncée, la jeune blonde reste comme ça quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent. Ses jambes flanchent et sa tête part en arrière.

Rachel la rattrape avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. La brune est trop choquée par ce qui vient de se passer, elle installe sa petite amie sur ses genoux, et tente de stopper l'hémorragie.

Quinn regarde les cheveux de Rachel se balancer dans tous les sens.

« Quinn ! Pose ta main sur ta blessure, je vais aller chercher du sparadrap et du désinfectant puis ensuite on ira dans la voiture et je te conduirais à l'hôpital pour savoir si la blessure n'est pas trop profonde, ou trop inquiétante, ou trop grave ou...

\- Rachel, souffle Quinn, regarde-moi. »

Les yeux larmoyants de la brune croisent ceux de la blonde, toujours ambrés et toujours aussi beaux, mais son regard est devenu fiévreux et vitreux. Rachel laisse quelques larmes couler.

« Je n'ai pas mal, tout va bien.

\- Alors on peut te sauver ! s'exclame Rachel, Quinn continue de parler malgré les supplications de la brunette.

\- Je vais m'éteindre dans les bras d'une magnifique femme que j'aime de tout mon être. Rachel Berry, je suis heureuse d'avoir été dans ta vie et je suis surtout fière d'avoir été pendant un instant, la fille que tu as aimé, ta petite amie. Je peux sans aucun doute dire que tu es et restera l'amour de ma vie, alors tout va bien.

\- Quinn ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu ne peux pas ! »

La brune regarde autour d'elle et demande de l'aide aux loups-garous. Noah et Sam ne se lèvent pas car ils savent. Seule Rachel ne veut pas admettre que c'est possible, que la situation est plus tragique qu'elle ne le pense ou qu'elle ne voudrait.

Quinn dodeline de la tête, des perles de sueurs se forment sur son front.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! gémit Rachel. JE T'AIME QUINN FABRAY, TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ICI TOUTE SEULE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, RESTE AVEC MOI, BATS-TOI POUR MOI ! JE SAIS QUE TU EN ES CAPABLE, PLUS QUE N'IMPORTE QUI DANS CE MONDE. TU ES FORTE, Rachel prend la main de Quinn dans la sienne et la serre autant qu'elle le peut. Elle sent les doigts de la blonde se dérober, devenir flasques.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que n'importe qui, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort. Je t'ai donné tout l'amour qu'une personne peut donner, Quinn toussote et recrache un filet rougeâtre, la blonde lutte pour ne pas fermer ses yeux, mais déjà, sa respiration devient plus lente, plus posée. Et j'aurais fais bien plus, parce que je t'aime. Mais Rachel, promet-moi de ne pas t'apitoyer sur mon sort et ma jeunesse envolée si vite. Je me suis battue pour Santana mais aussi pour toi, tu lui diras que j'ai fais mon possible pour la sauver. Et promets-moi que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, très bien même, quelqu'un qui ne sera pas suicidaire en somme. Je t'aime Rachel Berry. »

Rachel pose ses lèvres sur celles ensanglantées de sa petite amie. La blonde lui répond à peine.

Quinn inspire et expire une dernière fois, sa main posée sur sa blessure tombe à terre, une larme dévale le long de sa joue à vive allure, ses yeux se ferment définitivement et ce, pour toujours. Quinn est morte, héroïquement.

« Ne me laisse pas, QUINN S'IL TE PLAIT ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! »

Le corps de Rachel est secoué de sanglots. D'énormes perles salées ricochent sur le sol, viennent mouiller les vêtements de la fille décédée entre ses bras ou tombent sur ses bras nus.

Les personnes autour des deux filles regardent le spectacle avec impuissance et tristesse. Tina sanglote dans les bras de sa mère. Noah est bien trop choqué pour pleurer, malgré la tristesse et la rage qui s'emparent de lui de secondes en secondes. Sam pleure silencieusement et Brittany est allongée au sol, en pleurs, salissant ses cheveux blonds.

Rachel resserre le corps de la défunte contre elle en parlant toute seule.

« Une fois tu m'as dis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais et que tu ne me ferais plus de mal, parce que ça te rendrais trop triste de me voir souffrir. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, tu ne l'as pas tenu... »

Au moment où Rachel recommence à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à coller sa joue sur le front de Quinn, Santana et Finn arrive en marchant avec peine.

Finn soulève son bras des épaules de la latine et s'effondre à terre quand il voit le corps de Quinn sans vie. Sam et Noah accourent – accourir est un grand mot tant leurs forces sont au plus bas.

Santana se jette sur le corps de Brittany à terre et la relève. En aucun cas elle est prête à affronter Rachel et le corps de sa meilleure amie au sol, son cœur est brisé. L'Hispanique plante son regard dans celui de sa petite amie, cherchant le réconfort. Elles éclatent en pleurs et se prennent toutes les deux dans les bras, d'un seul mouvement. Elles se serrent fort tant le besoin de la présence de l'autre est vital.

« J'ai besoin de toi Britt'.., souffle Santana, épuisée.

\- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi San', plus que de n'importe qui... » lui répond la blonde.

Quinn a déposé les armes au sol, entraînant dans sa chute ses amis.

Jamais le groupe des New Directions n'a autant souffert.


	3. C'est dur, tu le sais ça ?

Rachel ne sort plus de sa chambre depuis deux ou trois jours. Le groupe des ND n'a pas tenté d'aller la voir, ils savent qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver seule et de souffler. De lâcher prise pendant au moins quelques jours.

Ses deux pères s'activent pour préparer le repas, Rachel a besoin d'un remontant, il est impératif que la jeune fille mange. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, Hiram souffle et se dirige vers la porte.

La surprise qui l'attend devant celle-ci est telle que le plat de salade se brisent en mille-morceaux.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée, je vais vous aider !

\- Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas Santana, je vais m'occuper de tout ce bazars. Que suis-je bête ! Si tu veux aller voir Rachel, elle est dans sa chambre. »

Santana remercie Hiram et monte directement vers la chambre de son amie. Elle ne met pas longtemps à trouver. Un R et une étoile dorée en bois sont cloués sur la porte. L'Hispanique souffle et attache ses cheveux en queue de cheval, revoir Rachel est plus dur qu'il n'y paraît.

Et si la brune ne veut pas revoir la latine et qu'elle la jette dehors, pire, qu'elle ne parle plus et qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même ?

Santana ne réfléchit plus et ouvre précipitamment la porte. La brune fait un rapide tour de la pièce, qui est sans aucun doute à l'effigie de Rachel. Malheureusement, la chambre est sans dessus-dessous.

Son fauteuil blanc est renversé et des traces de chaussures pleines de terres – sûrement les chaussures de ce _soir-là_ recouvrent le tissu. Sa coiffeuse est cassée, brisée en mille morceaux. Du maquillage est éparpillé dans toute la chambre, laissant des traces d'eye-liner et laissant de la poudre marron sur la moquette blanche. Sans aucun doute, Santana peut dire que Rachel avait besoin de se défouler.

L'Hispanique enjambe le champ de bataille et se rapproche du lit où la brune est roulée en boule.

« Rachel ? C'est Santana... »

La latine mord sa lèvre, c'est stupide, cette phrase est stupide, à cet instant, elle-même est stupide. Pourquoi sort-elle des idioties comme ça, pourquoi est-t-elle tout simplement venue ici ? Pensant que Rachel allait peut être s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui la traite de tous les noms, stupide encore une fois.

Santana s'installe sur le lit et regarde par terre.

« En faîte, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue ici, haussement d'épaules et sourire triste, je voulais savoir et voir comment tu allais, même si je sais que c'est vraiment stupide. Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est obligé et si je peux faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je le ferais... Et puis, moi aussi je ne vais pas bien, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, je n'ai même pas été là dans ses derniers instants, et je m'en veux... Au moins, je peux me rassurer et me dire que tu as été là pour elle, que tu as tout fait pour la sauver et que tu l'as accompagné jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à cette fin qu'elle ne méritait pas, sanglot, Quinn était trop jeune pour mourir. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cette jeune blonde magnifique, au regard vert ambré émeraude, au sourire si angélique, au corps si parfait, à la voix si suave. Tu sais quoi Rachel ? Vous méritiez d'être ensemble jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous le méritiez plus que n'importe qui. Jamais vous ne vous étiez disputés pour un rien, vous vous aimiez. Nous n'avions qu'à regarder vos yeux à chacune pour savoir, savoir que vous étiez faîtes l'une pour l'autre et que personne ne vous sépareraient... Bien sûr, à part la mort, nouveau sanglot. Je suis désolée Rachel, si elle n'était pas venue me sauver, c'est toi qui serais en train de la réconforter parce que je serais morte dans ce couloir puant. Je suis terriblement désolée. »

Santana essuie ses larmes avec sa manche et souffle, jamais elle ne s'était autant confié à quelqu'un. Pas même à Brittany. La latine se demande même pourquoi elle dit tout cela à Rachel, sachant qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Mais une main la tire en arrière et lui fait tourner son corps entier. La brunette la regarde les yeux rouges, ses cernes de quelques jours sont violacés et les poches montrent le peu de sommeil que Rachel a dû avoir. Son état est tout à fait lamentable, ses cheveux d'ordinaires fins et lisses, sans aucunes mèches qui oseraient défaire le brushing, sont tout emmêlés.

Santana a aussi cru percevoir le haut de Quinn, son préféré qu'elle portait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Rachel commence à parler d'une voix peinée, fatiguée.

« Quinn m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour te sauver, alors ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie. Ne me dis pas qu'elle a été tuée pour rien, qu'elle est morte au combat pour du vide, la brunette se relève et prend le visage de Santana pour qu'elle ne détourne pas des yeux. Ne dis pas que tu aurais préféré mourir à sa place, sinon tous ses efforts seraient vains à cet instant, et c'est elle qui s'en voudrait. Oui je suis effondrée, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, oui ma chambre ne ressemble à rien parce que j'ai voulu m'apaiser, j'avais besoin de sortir toute cette peine qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Mais je t'en prie, je peux supporter certaines choses, mais ne t'en veux pas, ne te dis pas que tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas le droit de te dire ça parce que ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'entends ? Tu avais ton combat dans ce couloir, le combat contre toi-même, contre ces voix et contre le Finn démoniaque, et Quinn avait le sien, dehors, pour tenter de te sauver des griffes de ces démons alors tu n'avais pas le temps de venir voir ses derniers instant, et je te rassure, je préfère que tu n'y sois pas été, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, tombant sur les draps déjà humides auparavant. Avant qu'elle ne meurt, sanglot, Quinn m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur son sort, sur sa jeunesse partit trop tôt, mais c'est presque impossible j'ai envie de te dire. Je vais essayer, je vais me relever, je vais m'entraîner, je vais me battre pour la femme que j'aimais et que j'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. »

Rachel lâche le visage de Santana et met le sien sur les genoux de la latine. Cette dernière lui caresse les cheveux pour tenter de calmer les pleurs et les sanglots de son amie.

« J'ai mal Santana... C'est tellement dur sans elle. Je fais ce même cauchemar depuis deux jours. J'ai envie de me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar sans fin, mais non, c'est la plus dure des réalités. J'ai mal, mon cœur se brise lentement, de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passent. J'ai peur qu'avec le temps, rien ne change mais que tout s'efface. Je revois son visage blanc comme le linge, les yeux fermés et le poing à terre, tous ses combats se sont terminés ce soir-là, sans que je n'y puisse faire quelque chose. J'aimerais tellement, que pour une dernière fois, ses lèvres et ses yeux se posent sur moi, une dernière fois et je promets qu'ensuite, je ne demanderais plus rien. »

Les pleurs de Rachel redoublent. Santana tente de ne laisser passer aucune émotion pour que son amie voie qu'elle a une épaule forte pour se confier et se reposer. Mais rien n'y fait, les larmes de la latine dévalent ses joues à une vitesse affolante.

« Moi aussi j'ai mal Rachel. J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous dans ce couloir car les voix me répétaient sans cesse que la mort attendait l'un de mes camarades, j'étais effrayée pour vous, plus que pour ma propre vie. Alors, quand les voix ont enfin été plus claires, que j'ai sentis que Quinn mourrait, mon cœur s'est fendu. Je te promets qu'on ne l'oubliera pas, personne ne l'oubliera jamais. Et je te promets aussi que je vais faire un effort, ne pas me répéter sans cesse que c'est de ma faute. Et je sais aussi que Quinn ne voudrait pas que l'on pleure autant pour elle, c'était une battante.

\- Une magnifique battante, souffle Rachel.

\- Oui, une magnifique battante comme tu dis. »

Santana dépose un baiser sur le front de Rachel qui commence à s'endormir. Elle la replace dans son lit, ramène le drap sur son corps et reste assise, ne voulant pas partir.

Rachel prend la main de la latine et la serre autant qu'elle le peut, comme _ce jour-là._

« Merci Santana, je n'espérais pas tant venant de toi. Je savais que tu étais la plus proche de Quinn, alors ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler, j'en avais terriblement besoin. En faite, j'avais besoin d'une amie, tout simplement. Merci. »

Rachel s'endort. Santana regarde son visage, paisible mais marqué par toute la souffrance d'une perte. Perte de la femme de sa vie, de sa bien-aimée, de sa petite amie.


End file.
